


Something Entirely Different.

by HouxBelle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, conversations with sworn sword, fic request, fire at winterfell, mistrust turns to trust, sansa just need some love, sweet soft jaime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouxBelle/pseuds/HouxBelle
Summary: Sansa wants to trust her sworn sword Jaime Lannister but can't seem to until one night she realizes her mistrust is something entirely different.





	Something Entirely Different.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic request from @meherunissa
> 
> "How about when you have time a fic where sansa hasn't really fully trusted Sworn sword!jaime yet but then he swoops in when she's in trouble and saves her? And idk like carries her to safety or something in this house we use old tropes like men"
> 
> I hope you like it!

She watched her new sworn sword from the corner of her eye as he stood to her left. Brienne stood at her right and Sansa pretended to go over some documents as she tried to gauge the man who’d kneeled before her, in the presence of the dragon queen, and sworn her his life.

It had been some time since then and he’d faithfully followed her to breakfast every morning, to all her appointments, even threatened a particularly awnry dothraki who kept looking at her, and then walked with her back to her room.

He’d been as faithful to her as Brienne, yet she still couldn’t bring herself to trust him totally. Her mind kept shouting “he’s a Lannister” and she couldn’t seem to relax in his presence.   
Brienne trusted him and she trusted Brienne more than anyone in the world. More than her own family. 

Yet she couldn’t seem to trust Jaime Lannister.

She realized she’d been staring at a particular document too long and cleared her throat.  
“I think if I stare at these documents any longer I’ll go cross-eyed”

Her words seem to amuse the Lannister knight. He gave a huffed laugh.

“I can escort you to your chambers my lady” 

Brienne offered dutifully as Sansa’s chair scratched across the floor, her tired legs bringing her to her feet.

“Thank you, Brienne but I’d like a word with Ser Jaime.” she said softly.

She could tell her words surprised both the knights. However, Jaime was ever dutiful and nodded, moving to walk with her to her room.

As they walked she tried to remain calm. She noticed Jaime’s grip on his sword loosen and then tighten. He swallowed hard in his throat and seemed to be ready to reply quickly.

They walked in silence until they reached her chamber door. 

“Ser Jaime” she said as she turned, her hands clasped in front of her.

“You don’t trust me” He said quickly, almost as if her words were going to be a bandage that she was ripping from his skin.

“I want to” she replied.

Her words seem to shock him, something in his eyes and it looked as if he was going to cry.  
“Brienne trusts you. I trust Brienne with my life, I trust her more than my own family.” Sansa said firmly. “I want to trust you….but I can’t seem to”

He nodded with a sigh “I’m sure it’s your better instincts. Starks and Lannisters. We’ve never mixed. Not from the day your father found me in that throne room.”

“I don’t blame you for killing the Mad King” she said matter of factly. “His daughter has only been here a few weeks and well….I can’t say I don’t want to wield a sword for the first time in my life”

This caused a laugh to come from Jaime. It was a nice laugh.  
Sansa smiled in return.

“I’ll see you in the morning, Ser Jaime”

Jaime bowed “Lady Sansa”

She went into her room, closing the door and looking back once at the knight who sat at her door.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a few days since their conversation outside her door. 

As hard as Sansa tried she still felt her body tense in his presence. He was more attentive to her though. Offering her his arm sometimes as they walked, instead of walking behind her as he had before and even taught her how to hold a sword.

At night when she slept her mind fell to Ser Jaime and not understanding why she couldn’t fully trust him. She fell asleep thinking on the knight.

As soon as she’d fallen asleep she was jolted awake by Ser Jaime shaking her.

“Sansa! Sansa you need to get up” he shouted at her. 

Jolting up in her bed she looked around and smoke filled her room.

“This section of the keep is on fire we need to go!” he explained.

Fear filled her heart and panicked she looked at Jaime. In a moment he tucked his arm under her legs and behind her back, her arms wrapped around his neck and he carried her from the room.

He made it through her door and she buried her face into his neck and her grip on him tightened.  
“It’s alright” he reassured her, as his cheek pressed to the side of her head “I’ve got you, I’ve got you”

When they finally made it out of the keep, Jaime set her on her feet in the snow and immediately removed his cloak and gave it to her, draping it over her shoulders.

He then turned to look at the fire, almost like he was going to go back in and find someone if needed, but Sansa felt her hand suddenly reach out to his real one and grasp it.  
“Don’t leave me”

He moved to her side grasping her hand tighter and kissed the top of her head   
“Never” 

It was then Sansa began to realize the tense feeling in her body whenever Ser Jaime was present wasn’t mistrust...It was something entirely different.


End file.
